


Once Bitten

by ErinApocalypse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Shameless Smut, entirely indulgent, more smut than I've ever written, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinApocalypse/pseuds/ErinApocalypse
Summary: What's a poor assassin to do when he stumbles upon his target deep in the throes of heat?Iwaizumi's got more than a few ideas.Thankfully, Oikawa's more than willing.





	

Tooru almost sighed in relief when he awoke from a feverish dream to soaked sheets, slippery thighs, and an erratic throbbing in his most sensitive places. 

Four days late, but at long last his heat had come. 

He wriggled out of his gown without a care of the slick pouring from him dirtying the sheets, then rutted half-heartedly into the mattress. As the omega son of the king, he would suffer through the pain of his heats alone until a suitable match was found; an alpha worthy of bonding into the richest royal family of the city states. 

Squirming around on the bed only brought so much relief. Tooru reached down to his cock and grasped it gingerly in his hand. He whimpered pitifully at the touch. When he’d first presented, his tutor had told him that he should never stoop so low as to pleasure himself - it was dirty, common, and unbefitting of a prince; but recently it had been increasingly hard to refrain from doing so, especially when the ache inside him had blossomed into a raging need that required enormous amounts of self control to conquer. Stupid rules. 

He had never yielded, and he wouldn’t this time. He would be pure for his mate. 

Tooru yanked his hand from his erection and breathed in deeply, gulping down air in an attempt to clear his head. 

It was then that he smelled it. 

Whatever it was, Tooru did not recognise it; dark and enticing and spiked with something that had his heart beat faster, his hole clench painfully, and his cock spurt precome. He whined and dragged himself into a sitting position, then looked around the room wildly for the source of the intoxicating scent. 

Bewildered, he saw nothing, but he did not stop inhaling great lungfuls of air, causing his bodily reactions to heighten all the more. The scent became stronger as slick came thick and fast from his hole. His cock throbbed and twitched so much Tooru was sure he must be close to orgasm and he moaned, long and loud, desperate to rub himself. 

It did not matter. The strength of the scent was so powerful now that Tooru was thoroughly entwined in it, and to his utter surprise and horror, his cock gave one last, enormous throb, and he came for the first time in his life. He cried out as his untouched cock spurted over his bedsheets, and he writhed around helplessly in a mess of his own slick and come. 

Panting, he brushed his hair from his eyes, and sat up once more. The heavenly scent was still thick in the air and his cock was already growing hard again. To make matters worse, his aching hole seemed to be punishing him for coming without a cock buried deep in him as he was engulfed by a series of excruciating spasms. He had never felt so empty in his life. 

“That was quite the erotic show,” said a low, male voice. 

Tooru gasped and whipped his head around. How could there possibly be another person within his bedchambers? The servants had strict instructions from his father not to enter in the days surrounding his heat without orders, and there was only one door in, which was always heavily guarded. 

_“Who’s there?_ ” Tooru managed to stammer out as he wrapped himself in his dirty bedsheets, blushing furiously. 

The voice laughed; a deep, throaty laugh that, paired with the scent, drove Tooru further into heat-induced insanity. “I am no one. Or, at least, I should be no one. Your heat has made my presence evident.” 

Tooru still could not see the person the voice belonged to and he was torn between utter humiliation at someone witnessing his orgasm, and desperation to come again. “Show yoursel- hmmph!” He clutched at his stomach as his inner walls were overcome with another painful spasm. 

“You sound like you’re in pain.” The voice sighed. “I will show myself then, if you’re sure that’s what you want.” 

A shadow detached itself from the corner opposite Tooru’s bed, and a man walked towards him. Tooru squeaked, and the man smirked. 

“How did you get in here?” demanded Tooru, in a voice much more high-pitched than usual. 

The man’s eyes had not left Tooru’s for a second. “It is my job to find a way into places such as this.” He stopped before Tooru’s bed, and in any other circumstance Tooru would have shrunk away from him and attempted escape. It was obvious now though that the intoxicating scent was coming from this man and Tooru’s omegan instincts would not allow him to flee. He was close to orgasm again, apparently even more turned on at the prospect of being watched by this stranger. By this alpha. 

The man seemed to sense this, and his smirk widened. It suited him; looked good on a face already set with sharp features and angular lines. He was built but not overwhelmingly so, unlike some of the alphas his father kept as company. Tooru had always found their bulging muscles slightly off-putting. 

The prince remained frozen on the bed, breathing harshly, and although his body was nearly overcome with lust, his mind clung to the last remnants of suspicion. “If I call out, my father’s guards will be in here within moments and you will be dead.” 

The man took a moment to consider this. “I do not think I am in any danger of that. To begin with, they’d never find me. More importantly, though, you will not call out for them.” 

“And why’s that?” said Tooru breathlessly, attempting a pout but failing miserably. 

The man trailed a hand down his stomach and palmed at the alarmingly large bulge showing through his trousers. Tooru’s own cock pulsed at the sight. “Because you need me. Well, more specifically, you need my cock. You will suffer greatly throughout the next week without it; those cramps will only grow worse.” 

“I can’t,” Tooru whimpered. As if to prove the man’s point though, another cramp wracked through his body. The fever was becoming unbearable. He ripped the sheets from his body, exposing himself to the stranger and thrust his hips uselessly into the air, all modesty gone. 

“You have a pretty little cock,” said the man, unabashedly staring. Tooru whined at the praise and the gaze, helpless. The man pulled his simple brown shirt over his head and the scent flowed stronger. “You’re desperate to come, aren’t you.” It was not a question. 

Tooru made no response, so the man crawled onto the bed and leant over him, careful not to touch, and bent down so that the scent gland on his neck was inches away from Tooru’s nose. 

The prince inhaled greedily, desperate for the air and full of the urge to run his fingers over the taut muscles of the man’s abdomen. The scent swept through his senses and his mind turned blank, giddy as orgasm ripped through him for the second time that night. 

When his faculties returned, he found the man was no longer hovering over him, but was next to the bed once more, unbuckling his belt. His chest was splattered with come, and Tooru flushed further at the sight. 

He looked up when Tooru moved. “Do you want to do this?” 

Yes, Tooru’s hormonal body screamed at him, but his mind had regained some clarity. “Who are you?” his mouth said instead. 

The man’s hands ceased moving as he considered the question. “You can call me Iwa.” 

“Is that your real name?” 

Iwa laughed. “Partly.” 

Tooru knew he must look ridiculous; flushed pink from head to toe, rock hard between the legs once more, and coated in his own slick, but he fought to regain a tone of regal authority in his voice. “And what do you think you are doing here in my bedchambers?” 

“I think you know the answer to that,” Iwa replied lowly. 

Tooru sat up. “So say it.” 

Iwa raised an eyebrow at being so overtly ordered around by an omega. Tooru’s mother had always said her son’s demanding nature was the cause of all his failed matches. 

“Your father has made a lot of enemies, Oikawa Tooru. I was paid to come here by one of them.” 

“You’re an assassin. Or a thief.” 

Iwa nodded slowly, his eyes dark. “Both.” 

Tooru supposed he should feel more terrified. Maybe cry and beg and plead for his life. That had never been his way, though. And anyway, he suspected that he was no longer in immediate peril. 

“...You came here to kill someone. Was it me?" 

Iwa did not answer. 

Tooru took his silence as an affirmative. “You could have already killed me.” 

Iwa rolled his eyes. “I’m aware of that.” 

“So why didn’t you?” 

Iwa laughed, deep and throaty like before, and Tooru’s body shuddered with pleasure. “I think you know the answer to that, as well.” Iwa resumed the unbuckling of his belt, and shucked his trousers, exposing his cock. “I could smell you from the other side of the castle. Your scent very nearly drove me to insanity. By the time I entered your chambers, you were waking and clearly in a predicament, and I couldn’t help but watch you. My body reacted entirely on its own. You’ve never had an alpha before, have you?” 

Tooru blushed further. “Of course not!” 

Iwa grasped his cock and languidly pumped while Tooru watched on. The prince was certain his face must be unbelievably red; while he’d received some education on the dynamics between an alpha and omega, apparently certain things had been omitted from his lessons. Like the size of an alpha cock, for one thing. 

Iwa reached out and swiped a finger down Tooru’s thigh, then brought it to his lips and sucked. He groaned, so loud and low it could have been a growl. 

Tooru shivered from the touch. He lay back down on the mattress. “I need to stay pure,” he said in a small voice, as much to himself as to Iwa. 

Iwa frowned at his words. “If that is what you want, then fine.” His hand continued to pump his cock. “But I think you’re tired of that. I think you’re in pain. And I think…” His lips quirked into a confident grin. “I think you want me.” 

Tooru stared at him wide eyed. Iwa was correct on all three counts. “Will you make me feel good?” he whispered. 

Iwa bit his lip and inhaled sharply. “ _So_ good.” 

“Then... _Yes_.” Blushing furiously, Tooru spread his legs, unveiling his hole. 

Iwa was on him in a flash, mouthing at his neck where his scent gland lay and running a hand down Tooru’s side, his hip, his thigh. Tooru could do nothing but moan and allow himself to be swept away by sensation. Iwa was all hard edges and muscle; sinewy and strong. The perfect body for an assassin. Tooru managed to raise leg and hook it over Iwa’s hip, desperate to pull their bodies closer together so he could grind against Iwa’s hard muscles. 

Before he could move properly, Iwa grasped him by the hips and flipped him round onto his stomach. Tooru cried out in surprise but the assassin merely pulled him onto his hands and knees and parted his legs, then leant forward and licked streaks of slick from the prince’s inner thighs, growling low as he did so. 

“ _You taste_ ,” the assassin choked out between licks, “ _incredible_.” His lips moved further up until his tongue was between Tooru’s cheeks, lapping as more slick poured out. 

When Iwa ran the tip of his tongue around the rim of Tooru’s hole, the Prince shook uncontrollably and wept into the mattress, but Iwa held on firmly to his thighs and did not cease the torturous pleasuring. 

Tooru could barely think straight; he babbled and cried out and clawed at the sheets, torn between pulling away from Iwa’s wicked tongue, or thrusting back upon it. When Iwa pushed his tongue inside, Tooru orgasmed again without warning, his cock dribbling come weakly, but Iwa did not stop licking into his hole with his tongue. The sensation around Tooru’s rim was divine and had him panting and eager, but still the need to be filled remained, and a spasm engulfed him moments after coming. 

“ _Please_ ,” he managed to force out as tears leaked down his cheeks, all attempts at regality gone. “I need, I need, _fill me now!_ ” 

Iwa growled low, and stopped his ministrations. “Say it again.” 

“Do it! Fuck me Iwa, please!” A particularly painful spasm sent his back rigid. “It hurts!” 

Iwa pressed a messy kiss to Tooru’s hole, and withdrew. Moments later, something larger, much larger, pressed against Tooru’s rim, stretching it wide. Iwa sank in slowly, allowing a quivering, groaning Tooru to adjust to the sensation of finally, _finally_ being filled. 

The prince was no longer capable of speech. He rocked back on Iwa’s cock with a needy moan, and the assassin lightly slapped his ass with a snicker. “So very eager.” 

Iwa withdrew most of the way and slid back in, gently at first but increasing in pace quickly as Tooru’s hole accommodated more of him. Iwa had barely begun when Tooru came again. By now the prince was as limp as a rag doll, and Iwa had to hold him up to maintain the position. He pulled out and rolled Tooru onto his back, then thrust in once more. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Iwa panted out in-between thrusts. “So fucking tight, _god_ , you’re perfect, your ass is spasming round me like you’re trying to milk me dry.” The assassin hooked Tooru’s legs over his hips and Tooru clung on desperately. 

He was delirious. Something Iwa was brushing within his walls was causing him to climax dry repeatedly, and these orgasms were much stronger than the ones he’d experienced earlier he could barely tell where one orgasm ended and another began. Iwa reached between them and teased a thumb over Tooru’s slit and the prince came again, head thrown back and neck bared instinctively for claiming. 

Iwa did not take up the offer. He spread the prince’s legs wider, almost impossibly so, as he forced himself further into Tooru’s hole. His entire cock now disappeared inside with each thrust, and through the tears leaking from Tooru’s eyes he could just about see the wrecked look marring Iwa’s handsome face. 

The assassin’s cock was growing larger near the base. It caught on Tooru’s rim with every thrust, creating a delicious friction, and Tooru knew the other man had to be close. This was his knot, and Tooru would gladly take it, gladly be joined to this man, the first to give him such bliss. 

Iwa’s hips stuttered out of their steady rhythm, and with a colossal groan, he came. His hands squeezed around Tooru’s shoulders so hard it hurt, and flooded Tooru’s insides with his seed. Tooru felt the catch of what could only be Iwa’s knot and he came for what he knew would be the last time - a pulsing, all-consuming wave of almost excruciating pleasure crashed down upon him and he twitched on the bed, legs still wrapped around Iwa and unwilling to let go. 

He floated back to reality to the sensation of a hand carding through his hair, now wet with sweat and tears. 

“Hmmm,” was the only sound Tooru managed to enunciate. 

Close to his ear, Iwa panted roughly; thanks to the knot, the assassin was still on top of him and he’d lowered himself down to nose and suck at the crook of Tooru’s neck. He was careful not to lay his full weight on the omega’s pink and overstimulated body. 

It would take some time for the knot to go down - over half an hour in some instances, Tooru recalled dimly as the tendrils of sleep snaked around him. He was exhausted; coming so many times had drained him completely, and Iwa’s warm embrace was tantalisingly comforting. 

He did not remember closing his eyes. 

*** 

Pale sunlight filtered through the shutters of Tooru’s room, and he awoke slowly. 

Alone. 

All that remained as evidence of his debauched night with an assassin were filthy sheets and a pleasant ache between his legs. 

He rolled onto his side and pouted. 

Last night, Iwa had broken into the castle to kill him. Instead, he’d discovered his target to be deep in the throes of heat, and so had fucked the king’s only omega son senseless. 

Tooru brought a hand up to his neck, to his scent gland. The skin was pristine. Iwa had not claimed him, despite Tooru’s offer in the throes of orgasm. 

A pang of bitterness swept through him. In all honesty, Tooru was fully aware that he should have felt lucky to still be alive. Instead, all he could focus on was his unfair abandonment by the man who had mated him for one night, then vanished before morning the next day. 

It hurt. More than the failed matches his mother had worked so tirelessly to arrange. Only a few out of the stream of suitors had caught his eye, although they had not been so charmed by him. One man apparently had had the gall, when discussing the potential match with his companions over drinks, to describe him as gaudy and had made some derogatory comments about using a gag. He’d been overheard by one of his father’s aides and was sent packing from the kingdom the very next day. 

As for the suitors that didn’t catch Tooru’s eye? He’d made sure to let them know. 

But Iwa been different, hadn’t he? 

For one thing, he’d completely lacked any lordly chivalry. He must have been a common man, but that didn’t sound quite right, either - common men did not gain access to heavily guarded castles unnoticed. Whoever Iwa was though, there was no denying that he was dangerous. He had not completed his task. If he returned, would he kill Tooru, or fuck him again instead? Tooru’s thighs quivered and his cock pulsed at the possibility of the latter. 

He slung his robe over his pale shoulders and stood. While abated for a few hours, his heat had by no means ended, but his sheets needed changing. He pulled the rope beside his bed to order fresh bedlinen. 

*** 

“Are you going to kill me tonight?” Tooru asked. He’d purposefully remained nude, and he spoke with lidded eyes, lashes low and seductive, and neck arched in what he hoped was a pleasing curve. 

Iwa did not answer. Instead he perched on the bed beside Tooru without taking his eyes from the prince’s pale, languid form stretched out upon the mattress. The air was thick with Iwa’s scent, and Tooru’s inhaled it greedily. His cock was hard and weeping against his stomach, in full view. Iwa’s gaze darted down to it repeatedly. 

The raging desperation of last night had given way to a low burn that had Tooru rubbing his thighs together for friction. He had no clue how the man had once again managed to gain entry to one of the most heavily-guarded fortresses in the world, or how he’d materialised from a shadowy corner, but Tooru was not complaining. Tonight, _he_ would seduce. 

Iwa wordlessly reached into a pocket and Tooru tensed on the bed, wide-eyed and breathless. A knife? 

The assassin pulled out a small handful of crumpled leaves. 

“Silphium,” he said. “I went to great trouble to procure it.” 

“Poison?” said Tooru in a small voice, all attempts of seduction evaporating. Perhaps this would be the night he died. 

Iwa pulled a face. “Try again.” 

Tooru hadn’t an inkling. If it wasn’t poison, what could it be? 

“Birth control,” supplied Iwa eventually, tired with Tooru’s confusion. “It’s rare now, nearly wiped out.” He held a leaf out for Tooru to take. “Chew.” 

Tooru had not even considered pregnancy. He’d spent the day alternating between pouting at being left, and eager for the night in case Iwa came back. The thought of their tryst resulting in him becoming pregnant made his insides roil. He sat up and took the leaf gingerly between two fingers, and gave it a sniff. 

“I am no longer employed by the lord who contracted your demise,” Iwa sighed in response to the prince’s suspicion. 

Tooru scrunched his nose. “You can’t fault me for being cautious. If you had arrived to kill me even a night earlier, I have no doubt I would be dead.” 

“Then let us thank whichever gods you believe in that I didn’t,” Iwa replied. 

There was nothing Tooru could think of to say in response. He lifted the leaf to his lips, mentally counted to three, then jammed it into his mouth and chewed hard before swallowing with a gulp. Nothing happened, and Tooru exhaled raggedly. Remembering his earlier aim, he rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs, giving Iwa a tantalising view of his slick hole and how the muscle twitched for him. 

Iwa’s breath rasped in his throat, and he allowed a hand to trail over Tooru’s milky white thighs and up to his plump cheeks. Trapped between his abdomen and the mattress, Tooru’s cock throbbed and leaked. 

Tooru turned his head to the side, watching Iwa’s expression with satisfaction. Lust was clouding those sharp features, darkening his eyes and labouring his breathing. Because of Tooru. The prince canted his hips slowly, rubbing his erection into the mattress. 

“Is that why you left?” breathed Tooru lowly, as he arched into Iwa’s insistent touch on his buttocks. “To get those leaves for me?” He was quite touched by the gesture. 

Iwa pulled his shirt over his head. “Hmm… It wouldn’t do for the unbonded son of the king to be disgraced with a pregnancy.” He ran a finger down the crease between Tooru’s cheeks, stopping before he reached his hole. He leaned forward, mouth close to Tooru’s ear. “You would be cast out. Or worse….” He withdrew his hand and pulled away. “Roll over.” 

Tooru did as he was bid. 

“I meant what I said last night, you know. You really do have a pretty little cock. The prettiest. So flushed and pink… I’m going to taste you here tonight, I think…” He trailed his finger from base to tip of Tooru’s erection, and the prince mewled. “Make you come with my tongue and fingers, then fuck you wide open and sloppy on my dick.” Tooru whimpered in anticipation, and Iwa’s lips curved into a wide smirk. “Shall I begin?” 

All of Tooru’s seduction had long since fizzled out; the moment Iwa had begun his crude depiction of how they would spend the night, Tooru had turned to jelly, boneless and at the total mercy of a man he still knew nothing about. 

He loved it. 

Iwa crawled further down the bed and settled between the prince’s thighs. “Such a sweet little cock...” he muttered, now at eye level with Tooru’s erection. His hot breath fanned out over the hard, flushed skin, and Tooru whined and wriggled with impatience. 

Iwa raised an eyebrow, licked his lips, then leant in and engulfed Tooru’s erection with his mouth. 

It was an easy fit; Iwa wrapped his lips tightly around the base and gave one almighty suck that had Tooru throw his head back and curve his spine far off the mattress as he came for the first time that night. He’d been horny for hours, and Iwa’s presence and scent had coaxed his cock into a desperate state. 

Iwa swallowed with a heavy groan, then pulled off. “Really? Just one suck?” 

Tooru’s already flushed cheeks darkened. “Shut up,” he bit out, whacking the side of Iwa’s head with his thigh. 

Iwa laughed and got straight back to work - his tongue darted over the prince’s wet slit, tasting the last of his come, then traced the delicate skin just underneath the crown. Tooru was so preoccupied with what the assassin was doing to his hypersensitive cock that he hadn’t noticed a hand creeping up his inner thigh. When two fingers pushed inside him, he keened and bucked further up into Iwa’s mouth - a mistake, because his tortured cock could barely take the overstimulation. He pushed his hips into the mattress in an attempt to back away, but all this achieved was the fingers inside him pushing deeper, to the same spot Iwa had awoken the previous night. 

Tooru reached down with both hands and wound them into Iwa’s hair, pulling harshly with each spasm and throb. Iwa growled around his cock, sending vibrations shooting straight to Tooru’s balls. 

The fingers rubbed at the prince’s prostate mercilessly and in no time Tooru was coming again, harder than before. Iwa did not ease up on either stimulation; in fact, if anything, he became more insistent - sucking Tooru’s cock harder and doing something with the flat of his tongue that was driving Tooru into a state of madness. 

Tooru was losing his mind. Thinking clearly was never his forte during his heats, but this was a new level of insanity. Nobody’s scent had ever had this effect on him before; made his blood boil and veins surge with fire. There was no denying he found the man attractive, but this was insane - if they were to be discovered, the fallout would be horrible. 

The thought of the risk only excited him further and made his hole clench around the assassin’s fingers and his hands tighten in that dark hair. 

His cock surged for the third time and Iwa swallowed the small spurt of come down, then pulled off Tooru’s cock with an obscene pop. His pupils were blown wide with lust. He withdrew his fingers as well, and shamelessly licked at the slick coating them. 

Tooru moaned; while still desperate to be filled, he was sated for a while and in need of a rest after the abuse his cock and prostate had just endured. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. Last night, he’d barely touched Iwa because of the state he’d been in, but tonight he would remedy that. He twined an arm around Iwa’s broad shoulders and pulled their bodies close, then clambered into the assassin’s lap, straddling him. 

Iwa frowned, but Tooru cupped his jaw with his hand and smoothed a thumb over his cheek. Confliction flitted over Iwa’s features. 

“ _Shhh_ ,” murmured Tooru, and he pressed his lips to Iwa’s forehead. He felt as much as he heard the sharp intake of breath at the soft gesture. 

“What are you-” Iwa stammered, but Tooru put a finger to the assassin’s lips and he fell quiet. 

“Shhh, I said. Just let me do this…” He let his hand rove over Iwa’s features, committing the angles and edges to memory. Iwa had stilled completely beneath the prince but did not stop him, although Tooru could hear how short his breathing had become. 

He leaned in again and tilted his head, kissing up Iwa’s jaw to his ear, and then back down, to his throat. Iwa bared it, almost imperceptibly, but it did not escape Tooru’s notice, and he smiled into his kisses, ignoring how much his hole ached. 

When Tooru reached Iwa’s scent gland, the source of that devastating scent, he nipped slightly at the skin, then sucked. Iwa released the softest little moan. 

“Who are you?” Tooru murmured into Iwa’s neck. 

“You already know enough,” Iwa replied. His eyes fluttered closed, and his hands settled on Tooru’s bare hips. 

“I only know that part of your name is Iwa. I know you’re an assassin and a thief. I’m pretty certain you can walk through walls.” 

Iwa huffed a laugh. “I’m just talented at what I do.” 

“I can attest to that,” smirked Tooru as he nibbled at the sensitive gland. He liked this soft, almost shy side of Iwa. “Why did you return to me tonight?” 

“Mmm… Last night was far too good to be a one-off. And I felt terrible at the thought of you all alone tonight, with no one to fill you and make you come…” 

Tooru’s giddy heart hammered furiously, and he swept his hands down Iwa’s chiselled chest, to his belt. He unbuckled the thing and Iwa helped him slide the trousers down, releasing his heavy cock from its confines. When Tooru slid his finger along the head to swipe up some of the precome, Iwa shivered. 

The prince brought the finger to his mouth and licked. 

The taste sent him reeling - Iwa’s scent and taste had the same effect and Tooru’s cock throbbed and pulsed with need. He pulled the other man closer so he could rub his small erection against the muscled abdomen. 

Iwa grabbed onto the prince’s ass and spread his cheeks. “I’ve changed my mind,” he growled against Tooru’s ear. “You’re going to ride me tonight.” 

Tooru stilled his actions, unable to stop himself from flushing. “I don’t… I’ve never…” He took a shaking breath, hating himself for having to admit this to the man he’d been trying to seduce. “I don’t know how.” 

Iwa smiled; not one of his teasing smirks but a genuine, warm smile. Tooru’s heart stuttered at its beauty. 

“There’s nothing to it,” Iwa supplied, and he ran a hand through Tooru’s hair. “You just sit on my cock and bounce away.” 

“How romantic.” Tooru leaned into the touch. He was so horny he would have done nearly anything Iwa had suggested if it meant getting that perfect cock inside him once more. 

Iwa gently shifted him into position, one hand on Tooru’s hip, the other guiding his own cock to Tooru’s waiting hole. As his rim was breached, the prince spasmed and nearly collapsed backwards onto the bed, but Iwa held onto him tightly and pushed himself inside while helping Tooru lower himself down. “That’s it, you’ve done it… _Fuck_ , you’re even tighter like this…” 

Tooru’s walls pulsed around the cock inside him and he steadied himself on Iwa’s shoulders, before giving an experimental bounce. 

“ _Hmmff!_ ” The pleasure was so intense, Tooru wasn’t sure he would be able to keep bobbing up and down, but he tried again and slowly built up a rhythm. Iwa’s hand remained on Tooru’s hip, but the other trailed up to his chest. When Iwa plucked at a pert nipple, Tooru writhed and orgasmed hard, so the assassin kept it up, pulling at those tender buds and making them red. 

“When you come, your walls, _fuck_ , clench down on me so much it’s hard not to pop right then, did you know that?” Iwa’s voice was raspy with lust. 

Tooru flushed further, shook his head, and continued bouncing, desperate for friction inside. 

Iwa twisted a nipple, hard. “And when you come, you always, _hah_ , make this little squeak. It’s cute.” 

Too bad another orgasm was building fast within Tooru; as he peaked, he tried his best not to prove Iwa right, and bit his lip instead. 

Iwa laughed. “I like, _ah_ , the noises you make. I want to hear them.” 

The assassin got his wish moments later, when Tooru came again, leaning his head forward onto Iwa and moaning wantonly. 

Iwa pulled him tighter to his chest. Tooru’s strength was sapping, so the assassin was matching his bouncing with sharp thrusts. He allowed Tooru to thread his fingers through his hair again. 

“Please, _please_ ,” said Tooru feverishly, and he bared his neck. “Please claim me… make me yours… Do it when you come.” 

Iwa gasped and reached between them and jerked at the prince’s cock sharply. The telltale erratic thrusts of Iwa’s cock told Tooru that the assassin was close, and sure enough, moments later, heat spread through Tooru’s insides as Iwa spilled his seed. With renewed strength, Tooru bounced on the cock frantically, desperate for the knot that would appease his libido for a few hours and make him feel complete. When he felt it catch against his walls, the sensation sent him over the edge, juddering and shaking in Iwa’s tight embrace, their heads resting on each others’ shoulders as they peaked together. Iwa’s groans as he spurted his come were the most sensual sound Tooru had ever heard; through his own bliss he tried to memorise the way Iwa growled low and desperate, holding onto Tooru like he was all that mattered in the world. 

When he came down from his euphoria, Iwa fell onto his back, dragging Tooru with him. There they lay, sweat mingling, and panting like wild animals, joined by Iwa’s knot. 

Through his rasping breaths, Iwa spoke. “I can’t claim you, Tooru… You do know that, don’t you?” 

Tooru did, but he couldn’t answer. He nodded against Iwa’s shoulder instead, but he couldn’t help the slight sniffle. 

“Hey. You’re a prince, and I’m worse than nobody. It would cause outrage.” 

“If your position was higher, would you?” Tooru asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. 

Iwa brushed his thumb throughs the sweat on Tooru’s forehead. “Discussing hypothetical situations will get us nowhere.” 

Tooru bit his lip. “Will you return tomorrow?” 

Iwa’s eyes were steady and sincere. “I’ll return until such time as you get bored with me.” 

“And if I don’t?” 

“Then until you get married.” 

“And if I don’t?” 

Iwa raised his brow. “... You’re annoying, I take it back,” he said, stonefaced. 

Tooru whacked him lightly. “No you don’t.” 

Iwa pulled him back down into his arms. “No, I don’t…” he said, quieter than a whisper. 

*** 

Three nights later, they lay together in bed, naked, filthy, and sated. Tooru twirled their fingers together. “Iwa-chan… How many people have you killed?” he asked, watching how their hands slotted perfectly with each others’. 

Iwa-chan turned to stare at him, face grim. “Why must you ask such morbid questions after sex?” 

“I just want to know!” Tooru knew Iwa-chan found the whining edge in his voice endearing as much as it irritated him, although the assassin would never admit it. 

“I don’t know.” 

“What kind of answer is that?” Tooru placed a feather-light kiss to Iwa-chan’s jaw. 

The assassin sighed with resignation. “What can I say? Too many to count. I’m not proud of it.” 

“Why not?” 

Because I never had a choice in it. I was trained to kill and did it without question, and when I did begin to question it, I took up thievery instead but my past never really left me… People in the murky criminal underworld direct others to me when they want a final solution. If we’re short on cash, I usually say yes, but the rest of my gang don’t like it.” 

“You have a gang?” 

“Yeah… we’re a group of thieves. We live and work together. Sometimes we just break in and steal, but other times we cook up schemes to swindle idiots out of their money. I think Hanamaki’s had about seven different sham weddings; he pretends to be a noble to the rich father of an unbonded omega, then makes off with the large dowry. Yahaba poses as the official. We split the money.” 

“Have you ever done that?” asked Tooru, trying to keep his voice even. The idea of his Iwa-chan marrying anyone, even if it was a sham for the money, left a sour taste in his mouth. 

“No. Hanamaki usually volunteers; he likes the opportunity to act like a rich snob. We tried to get Kindaichi to do it once but he panicked and nearly blew the whole act. You’ve got to keep a cool head.” 

Tooru trailed a finger over Iwa-chan’s hip, then down to the sensitive skin just above his cock. “Who else is in your gang?” 

Iwa-chan raised an eyebrow, fully aware of Tooru’s intentions, but he answered despite the insistent fingers now grazing over the base of his half-hard cock. “There’s Matsukawa and Hanamaki. They’re the most experienced, alongside myself, I suppose. Yahaba is mostly our strategist; he spends time looking for marks or cooking up a plan.” His breath caught when Tooru wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it a squeeze. “Watari is great for straight-up thefts; he can get into tight spaces and unlock pretty much any door, given the right instruments. Kindaichi and Kunimi are the two newest additions, and complete opposites of each other… _Fuck_ , you fiend… was earlier not enough for you? Because if you’re not careful you’ll regret getting me riled up when I turn you over and fuck you into the mattress.” 

Tooru grinned, his face a picture of innocence while his hand worked Iwa-chan’s shaft. “I have no idea what you mean.” 

Iwa growled and grabbed at Tooru, ignoring the prince’s shriek. He flipped him over and hauled his ass in the air so he could bury his face in it and devour Tooru’s hole. 

Tooru had quickly discovered that Iwa-chan absolutely loved the taste of his slick and would gladly spend hours licking him out, making him come with nothing but his tongue; but Tooru was a tease. He pulled himself out of Iwa-chan’s grip, blew a kiss over his shoulder at the stunned alpha, and crawled up the bed on his hands and knees. 

Iwa-chan was on him in an instant, pinning him to the bed, his mouth hovering close to Tooru’s ear. “Just watch yourself… because badly-behaved princes don’t get to come…” 

Tooru shivered with anticipation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm needy and require constant validation, so comment, if you like. 
> 
> Also, I'm [karinnnn](http://karinnnn.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
